


When the Night's With You

by fishcollective



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: A quick lil parabatai comfort fic set post 2B finale, as requested by birthday girl Sofía.I hope this is what you wanted! Happy birthday!





	When the Night's With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsPoetsSay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsPoetsSay/gifts).



 

_Alec!_

Alec shot up in bed. Jace was calling for him. He couldn’t really be sure if he had been awoken by the sound of his actual voice, or simply something inside him. Something uniquely _parabatai_. It didn’t really matter however — Jace was in pain.

Jace’s door was closed, but not locked. Entering, Alec was met by the sight of his parabatai thrashing on the bed, emitting painful and scared moans. He immediately rushed to the bedside, putting one hand on Jace’s shoulder to keep him still, and the other as a cooling balm on his forehead. 

“Jace. Wake up,” he urged in a low voice, letting his hand slip from Jace’s forehead to gently cup his jaw. 

To Alec’s relief Jace stilled and opened his eyes. 

“Alec?”

“Mhm. You called for me. What’s wrong?”

Jace reached out a trembling hand towards Alec.

“Is this real? Are you…”

Alec caught the outstretch hand in his own, almost unwilling to let Jace’s face go.

“Yes. I am real. You are real. You’re home. You're safe.” Not fully realising he was doing it, he let the hand still resting on Jace’s shoulder caress the clammy skin with small delicate motions.

Jace let out a shaking breath. “Thank the angel.”

Alec shifted, sitting more fully on the bed as Jace relaxed a little against the mattress.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Taking another, but thankfully less shaky breath, Jace nodded.

“I’ve been having nightmares. Bad ones. Ever since I… ever since Lake Lyn.”

Jace stopped. Seemingly getting lost in memories Alec couldn’t share. Jace still hadn’t shared what had really happened that night. But Alec knew it must have been bad. Really bad. Yet, he didn’t want to push, not when Jace was like this. Instead he urged him on with gentle eyes and a squeeze of his hand. 

“You… I see you pulled though that wall in the crypt, screaming my name. And then I’m dragged away in chains. You never find me, and I feel you slip away. And I’m so ready to give up. Ready to let Jonathan just run me through with that blade. I just… I can’t live without you.”

A lump had formed in Alec’s throat. He knew that feeling all too well. 

“It’s okay.” Not caring anymore what might be appropriate or not he let his hand rise to Jace’s hair, caressing it, pushing it out of Jace’s face, and letting his hand rest there, thumb grazing over his cheekbone. “I am here okay? I will always be here. For whither thou goest, I will go.”

To his surprise Jace leaned in to the touch. His breathing had slowed to normal, and he seemed to finally settle, closing his eyes.

Alec reluctantly let go of Jace, and moved to pull up the covers. A hand stopped him.

“Alec…”

“Yes?”

“Could you please…” Jace eyes were anxious but pleading. “… stay?”

_Oh._

“I…” Alec didn’t know what to say. 

“Please?” Jace moved the covers, indicating that he didn’t just mean he wanted Alec to stay in his room, but in his _bed_. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Alec’s heart broke at the sight of Jace like this. Vulnerable, scared, and so _small_.

“Of course.”

He crawled into the bed, and pulled the covers over them both. Jace turned his back, curled up, and fit himself snug against Alec’s chest. As if sensing Alec’s apprehension, he blindly grabbed on to Alec’s hand and guided it over his body, interlacing their fingers as he settled their hands against his own chest. Alec let out a sigh, and buried his face in Jace’s hair.

They fell asleep locked together, feeling more relaxed and secure than either of them had been for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh whoops, I totally paraphrased a heartbreaking scene from Farscape... again.


End file.
